Texting
by Sunny SNSD
Summary: Nine and Knight just want to text each other in class in peace. But Tonberry just HAD to ruin it, didn't he? NinexOC, AcexLuna (YukiMinamoto's OC) ,hinted other pairings in later chapters. Rating may change. Please read the before and after notes.


****So here's my NinexOC story :D. Its more on the comedic side, light side. Hope you enjoy my OC Knight :) .****

****And thank you SO much Yuki for beta reading it for me! She's awesome guys, Go read all her fics and review :) . Her OC, Luna will be making an appearance here, and Hero will be making an appearance in one of Yuki's fics~.****

****All the reader's notes will be at the bottom. Since there are some things I'll need (or want) to explain.****

****Truth be told, I wrote this fic about 4 weeks ago, and I've decided to post it now. I MIGHT put a lemon in this, so rating might change.****

****Pairings: NinexKnight, AcexLuna, Hinted JackxSeven. Later chapters might include SicexQueen (the first yuri pairing I've ever been a fan of XD)****

****Disclaimer: I don't own FFType-0 in anyway. ****

****Here we go! Enjoy!****

****(EDIT/UPDATE (4/27/2015): So, this story is pretty much null and void. I wrote this waaay before the game came out in the West, or even in Japan for that matter. They were still releasing info about it in gaming magazines when I wrote this, so I had little to go by besides what was fan translated. That being said, I'm not going to continue this (unless there's some magical demand and interest, in which case I'd rewrite the whole thing). I will, however, keep this up and posted for old times sake. And so I can come back and laugh at my almost 16 year old self's terribad OC making skills and my horrible mis-characterization of Nine.)****

* * *

><p>"….And though Rubrum is the most adept in magic, if a person from any other of the Four Powers in Orience becomes cursed with being a L'cie, they obtain powers that could match any spell caster from Rubrum. Which is why you must all take certain precautions when…"<p>

Another long, painfully detailed lecture spilled out of the masked mouth of Kurasame, Instructor of Class Zero. Although he was teaching the most elite students in all of the Suzaku Perystiliums, there was no point avoiding that the majority were teenagers and that some will drift off from these lectures.

Of course there were such students who diligently paid attention to these lessons. Like Queen, the Class President and Trey, the so-called perfect pretty boy of the class(1).

Not among these students, however were the 9th and 10th(2) members of Class Zero Nine and Knight respectively. Instead however they were in at the opposite sides of the class, texting each other on their cell phones (given specifically for communication in battles) which they stealthily kept under their desks. The conversation started out with a rather lewd text from the class delinquent:

'ya know, commander really needs to get laid'

Hero smirked, her scarlet colored eyes reading her best friend and partner-in-crime Nine's text.

It was something she was expecting from him. He loved to text whenever he was bored in class.

Hell, he texted as much as a teenage girl sometimes(3), something she would relentlessly tease about on occasion which of course he denied time and time again.

("What the hell? It's not girly at all! You're just jealous because so many people love talking to this." He would say. A smirk on his lips as he trailed his hand down his chest as if he was the most sexiest thing God Suzaku placed on this world.)

Their friendship was an odd one to be sure. While he was boisterous and loud she would be more of the cool cat, smirking and responding to most things said with wise-cracks and jokes. Though she did, of course, have her moments of loudness.

How they became friends however wasn't an unusual event at all. Like two peas in a pod, both had made themselves known with their straightforward antics. Since the first day when Class Zero had been formed, they become fast friends. It wasn't hard to see how they clicked.

'U offering?' she texted back, leaning against her desk and propped her elbow up behind her.

'Heh no, u?'

She looked at him at the other corner of the room, he turned around smirking at her.

'Pssshhhh yeah why not? he's hot...id tap dat ;)' Knight texted back, chuckling to herself at her own joke. She ran her hands through her short, messy, brown hair shooting him a cocky smirk.

'the class clown student falling for the strict-ass teacher? A little clishe dont u think?'

'the wayward delinquent falling for the prim n proper class prez? Look whos talking. U spelled cliché wrong btw'

'oi I don't like that stick-in-the-ass prez, but I don't deny id hit that, shes hot. And who cares about spelling, my spear can do anything ;)'

'which spear u talking about XDDD'

'the one I did your mom with last night. Oooohhhhhhh'

'fffffffff- u know how fat my mom is? XD'

'did I say ur mom, I meant ur hot sister'

'I don't have a sis nine. fail'

'that's what you think'

Gulping back another chuckle that threatened to spill (as Queen had started glaring at her), Knight started thinking about the events leading her to where she was now. The top of the top, the crème of the crop.

The most elite students in the Perystilium Suzaku.

Coming to this school from the slums wasn't an easy feat. Her mother, a prostitute who had nothing to support her daughter with, had advised her the choice out of desperation before she passed away of disease. Knight who, instead of deciding to follow her mother in her line of work, became an assassin. Or at least, as close to one as she could. Wielding her eight knives(4), she became adept at the art of speed, quick attacks, and stealth magic.

However as a mere teenage girl, finding work in the slums that didn't involve the sensual arts was difficult, and there was nowhere anyone think of hiring her, even from the good words of her friends were gang members who she'd become close with were the only people she had left.

However, that night came when the city she lived in was ravaged by a battalion of the Milites Empire, leaving the city, as well as her and her friends, in shambles. As she staggered into a pavilion in the middle of the city, she saw a man with slicked-back, platinum-blonde hair, wearing an eyepatch, looking down at her cruelly from the top of a clock tower.

The blood-red sky loomed behind him, sent a swerve of emotions pounding in her chest.

It was then when she decided, bloodied and broken on the floor of the city holding her fallen companion whom she was slowly forgetting, that she would fight for those like her. Fight for those who had lost to the Milites Empire.

Her drive was probably what brought her to the very top. Endless training and remembrance fueled her to be chosen to become one of the most feared and respected individuals in Suzaku:

Class Zero.

Ending her revere, she came back to reality, and texted back to her friend.

'U would know I have a sis and I wouldn't? Stalker much'

'its not stalking when its stalking out of love :3'

'uh, yeah nine, it is'

' oi you'd be lucky to have me stalk u. u know how many chicks fantasize about that. Including queen ;)'

'Queen's out of ur league, don't even try'

'how about Luna? She's pretty hot for the weirdo outcast'

'ace would rip ur balls of nine, spare me and queen the trouble of fixing u up after that'

'seven?'

'yay! then jack can slice of ur balls instead!'

'psh we all know u and jack have the hots for each other'

'me and Jack-off? Ur funny nine. how about u and King(5)?'

'ur funnier'

'I know'

Unbeknownst to Nine and Knight, Kurasame's longtime companion Tonberry had decided to, in an attempt to impress his master, scout the class for any students who weren't wide awake listening to his glorious Kurasame-sama.

Going on his regular patrol, He swung his knife threateningly at Cinque for putting her make-up on(6) and Ace for staring at the Class Zero outcast, a Red Agito named Luna who was one row behind him. He was staring so intently he didn't notice Tonberry whacking Ace upside the head.

"!"

Ace turned around and faced Tonberry's knife with wide, blue eyes. He smiled sheepishly and struggled to bring out his notes from his pouch, his face red with embarrassment. After Tonberry left, he looked behind him as guilt set in when he realized that it was moving towards the sleeping girl.

Then he moved onto stabbing his knife down onto Luna's desk in an attempt to wake her up from her daily class power nap, which unfortunately worked for a mere second. For when Tonberry moved on, the white-haired teen blinked, glanced at Ace, and immediately set her head back down on to her desk and went back to sleep.

Ace couldn't stop himself from chuckling, highly amused at her reaction.

'Everytime.' He thought, forcing his eyes back to the Instructor before him.

Until Tonberry finally came up upon Nine with his cell phone under his desk who was chuckling and smirking at some text he had just read.

Texting! In the wonderful and glorious Kurasame-sama's class!(7)

Hell to the no.

Tonberry immediately took action to this offense. Jumping up on the desk, he bent down and (somehow) snatched the cellular device with his fingerless green paws. ("howdafugg did he do that?" ran through Nine's mind at that moment)

Then Tonberry jumped down from Nine's desk and ran up to his master, presenting the cell phone with pride.

Taking the cellphone from Tonberry's paws, he glared at the slacker of the class who still had his signature scowl on his face.

"Texting in class, Nine? Wonderful. Perhaps I should read aloud the incredibly important conversation you were having, which I'm sure regarded the lesson I was teaching" Kurasame said coldly, casting his green orbs down for a look.

Nine blinked and sighed, muttering a curse at his luck, and glanced over to Knight. She had a rather satisfied smirk on her face, glad that Nine was the one caught instead of her.

Or so she thought.

If he was going down he was sure as hell bringing her down with him.

"All right. Go ahead Commander" Nine replied, leaning back on his chair as propped his feet up on his desk. He sent a cocky sideways glance at Knight and continued putting his hands up as if surrendering

"I've nothing to hide."

But Knight did.

She may have been his partner in crime, creating various mishaps and pranking other students, particularly the lowly Freshmen that came through Suzaku's doors, but she didn't like getting in trouble.

Unlike Nine who, in all honestly, didn't really give a shit. Knight was a laid-back, go-with-the-flow kind of gal, who really didn't want to have to deal with getting in trouble. She usually stuck to wisecracks and perverted jokes around teachers, instead of full out misbehaving. She saved that for when none of the faculty were around.

"Hold up, Commander Kurasame. Er, please." Knight said, standing up.

"I was the one texting blondie over there." She motioned her head towards Nine.

"I'm sorry Commander, it won't happen again," she lied through her teeth on that one and then stopped herself, thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess Nine had stupidly created for her.

"But ... Nine and I were talking about something private, so please don't read it out loud, or at all for that matter Commander. Please?"

If there was one word to describe Knight, it was clever. She knew what what certain people liked or wanted and used that to her advantage. In this case, she knew that the key to getting a Instructor like Kurasameto do what you want is full out honesty, with respect thrown in there to butter them up.

It worked like a charm. Knight knew this wouldn't be the last time she would use this trick against a teacher.

"Very well." Kurasame replied, his icy gaze not faltering. "I will need your phone, Knight. I'm confiscating it from you until your next mission." He turned his head to the blonde-haired teen in the back.

"You too, Nine."

Taking Knight's phone and closing Nine's cell with a loud WHACK! he gave them to Tonberry.

"Put them somewhere safe after class." He instructed his Tonberry and then continued on with his lecture

Once class ended and it was time to go to the training grounds, Knight packed up her stuff ready to leave the classroom as soon as possible. When she was done, she stepped out of the scarlet room and mused to herself.

'Well that was boring as fuck.'

Just as she walked out the door and down the hall, a hand grabbed her elbow. Turning around with a bored face she saw Nine, his usual cocky smirk on his face.

"Guess what? You're gonna help me get back my cell." He said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So there you go, chapter one. You can look at Knight's bio on my profile :) . It has all the things you need to know about her such as naming, weapon etc. So go check it out please ~<strong>**

****1)Latest Dengeki info said Trey gave good advice, but was very chatty and had his speeches go on and on. Me and Yuki were joking about this on DevArt. I said Trey seems like the drama club type guy who would make long overly dranatic speeches XDDD.****

****2) Since all of Class Zero has been revealed, there seems to be no number 10. So since Knight is supposed to have been with class 0 since it formed(as in, she's not new to class) I gave her that number. This may change, later on if, when the game comes out, they explain what happened to no.10.****

****3)I could soooo see Nine as a texter XD****

****4) Larxene style 8D. Go see Knight's bio to see what I mean :).****

****5) Seiyuu joke. Cookie to those who get it.****

****6) I actually had that Cinque being a make-up guru thing way back. But then it started appearing in the other fics. XD I guess great minds think alike huh? Just wanted to let you guys know this, to explain that I didn't steal the idea or got it from the other fics.****

****7)Same as above. I've always thought that Tonberry would be the obsessive type way back when I wrote this fic. ****

****Well thats that. Next chappie coming soon. It'll show more character interaction(I hope). This chapter was mainly to introduce Knight. Check my other FF Type-0 fic too if you want 8D. Once again, thank you Yuki. This fic wouldn't have been as good as it is if you hadn't given me tips :). Hope you enjoyed Luna, as well as Knight~****


End file.
